The Lusty Argonian Maid
by DeamonPrince
Summary: My own novelization of the famous play found in Tamriel.
1. 1:1

Act 1:The Arrival of the Maid

Scene 1

The cool breeze blew through the harbor as the sailors slowly carried off the cargo they were transporting. Young women of all races came with them and stood in line waiting. They all brandished grins of hope and wore only a pure white linen cloth over their bodies. The neck of the tunic revealed a large portion of the lady's fine firm breasts. The tunics were short enough to allow the lords that were looking at them to walk by and let their hand feel the undergarments of the women. All of these fine women were maids for hire. Some used their femininity more then others, some wanted only to be taken advantage of, but the majority knew that they had to be willing to be touched if they wanted to be hired, it was wrong but it was life for them.

Some gave a slight shiver, others moaned slightly, but one tried her most to show no emotion, as the lords rubbed her moistening warmth. A Young Argonian woman, she was no more beautiful then the other women, smaller breasts then the rest, she was slightly shorter then her people's norm, and her tail was shorter then others, but it was slightly more curved upward. Her scales we a beautiful pattern of green on her back, fading into pale blue as you reached her underside. She would smile at each passing lord as they examined the maiden. Her mouth was small, as were her teeth, her eyes were a piercing gold, and her hair was past her shoulders.

Suddenly a young lord appeared with his wife and examined her. His skin was a pale and soft. He looked her up and down with his strong teal eagle like eyes, his rust colored hair moved down his chest in the pony tail it was tied in. "My dearest wife, what do you think of this maiden?" He turned to the woman standing beside him, her hair was long and tied into a helix of beautiful strawberry red, her eyes were big and blue, and her skin a pale complexion with a few freckles speckling her cheeks. She smiled and nodded, "OK." He kissed his wife and smiled to the Argonian. "We are looking to hire you as our maid. Have you experience as a maid?"

"Yes, sir." She said softly, her voice more human sounding then other Argonians. "I have left my homeland as a maid, and were hoping to receive a place as a maid again."

He smiled and nodded. "We will provide you a room and meals in exchange you clean and provide service. You will also receive a payment of two hundred coins at the end of every month, while I understand this is smaller then other offers, we do provide a home."

"It is better deal then home gave me." She smiled and bowed, down to her new master.

"It is done then, maid. You will be in my wife and mine service. You may call me Lord Colto."

Later that day, the young Argonian was about cleaning one of the many rooms in her new master's home, when he returned. He walked into the room and looked at the maid. "Maid...what is your name." He sat down and she walked over and began to remove his shoes.

"It may be offensive."

"Tell me."

"My name comes from my mother. She were a woman of the night, and I was born from her occupation. Because of this I received the name Lifts-Her-Tail." She frowned, "Your people would call her a whore, mine called her a piece of meat. Either way she had a choice to be a lesser, I was born that way, never given her choice." She looked away sadly.

"Your name is Lifts-Her-Tail?" he chuckled, "Is that supposed to be a sexual thing? Like you'd have sex for anything or something."

"Yes, my lord. It was my mother's predestination of me." The beautiful maid frowned as she realized the name made herself seem like a whore.

"Interesting name." He smiled down at her, as she looked up at him with a shy smile. He looked at her with a flare and smiled.

He stood up and walked out, she moved over to the side of the room and began to sweep, she was mumbling to her self about the embarrassment of revealing her name. Suddenly the lord returned. "You have returned, what can I do for you."

"Obey." He walked over and grabbed her hips. He pulled her close to him and their hips pressed against each other. He smiled at her, looking deep into her eyes with his own. His breathing was strong and steady as they drew closer, his mind blank only thinking of her at this moment, and what he wanted from her.

Her breath was faster, and faster with each inch closer, she closed her eyes and felt only disappointment as she felt she would fail him if he denied him, but also fail her Mistress if she did kiss him. "M-My lord..." Her voice was shaking. Her hands were firmly placed his sides, in case she decided to deny him her lips.

"Come maid. Let me kiss you and then make you a real woman." His lips moved against her, but their kiss was still away from them, their breath exchanging with one another, her head beginning to grow light, she tried to pull away but couldn't. As their lips were pressing, the sound of the door shut and their eyes snapped open. The lord pushed her away and held his head. "Lifts-Her-Tail. Forgive me. I know not what I was doing."

"Forgiven lord, now leave please. I must attend to the dust that lay on the floor." She forced a gentle smile to assure him.

He nodded and went down the stairs greeting his wife most lovingly, lifting her into a firm passionate kiss in which their kiss grew deeper and deeper until they left their clothing on the floor as they entered their bedroom.

Lifts-Her-Tail continued to clean as she listened to her Master and Mistress make love. Lord Colto shouting his wife's name, and she shouting his back. The sound of the bed against the wall and the floor. The young maid could help but weep as she cleaned. Mostly for almost kissing her master, but partly because she wished it was her who was feeling her master inside her.

As she cleaned her masters desk in his study, she continued to listen to them make passion yet again, and her hand unknowingly found their way into her. Realizing how much she needed release she closed the door and sat in the chair. Her legs spread apart she slowly began to rub her moist warmth. She listened to her master's voice and moaned for him weeping to herself that she is doing such a wrong thing. She suddenly feels overwhelmed with ecstasy and she clenches the chair as she looks and sees her finger had slid inside her. She pulls it out and stands up, her juices dripping down her legs she continues to clean, yelling at herself inside her mind for being bad, for being a whore, for being her mother.

Hours go by and night falls her stomach is filled with food she cooked for her master and mistress as well as herself. She sits at the table patiently waiting to be dismissed as she watches her master kiss and tease his wife as they eat and talk. When they realize she is finished they dismiss her for the night, she leaves and heads to her room and lies on the bed slowly drifting off as she thinks of her master, imagining every part of him she can, until the darkness of night takes her.


	2. 1:2

Act 1: The Arrival of the Maid

Scene 2

Lifts-Her-Tail suddenly awakened to find that she was soundly safe in her bed. Her body beaded with sweat she was sure the Mistress was going to have her killed in her sleep. She sits up and quickly exits her bed, throwing her sheets aside and adjusting her night gown to cover her wet pussy. Her nail gently rubbed her clit and she let out a gentle moan. Her eyes quickly snap open as she realizes that her fingers were sticky and smelled of sex.

She stood up and walked to her door seeing that her master was already awake and walking down the hall towards the bathroom, wearing only his undergarments. She felt her womanhood quiver and she shut her door in anger at herself.

She walked across the polished and clean wood floor to her chest. She pulled out her white plain corset, an Argonian maid's dress that was blue with a green strip about the waist, and her necessary undergarments. She dropped her gown and kicked it to the side.

Her nude body in full view now she stretched to loosen her body for the following day. She leaned to the side until her waist was straight but her chest was as far rotated as possible. She did this quickly over and over, her thighs tightening, her breasts quickly bouncing back and forth like a pendulum. She split her legs and slowly bent over, her tail lifting, her small but firm

She grabbed her panties and pulled them up and pulled up a pair of blue shorts to cover her lower self more. She put on her corset and pulled the laces tight, until the pressure made it difficult to breathe. She loosened it slightly and then tied it off, her perky breasts now ample and full. She pulled her dress over her head and let it drop so her arms were inside. She slowly worked her tail through a special hole in the back of her dress to make it comfortable for her, she then put her arms through her sleeves and she was done.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, her dull claws running across her face slowly, she closed her eyes and sighed. She turned and marched out into the hall. She headed down the stairs immediately and found herself cooking breakfast with the cook. To her he was repulsive, he smelled of sweat and spices. She looked at him kindly as he rambled on and on about his old life in Hammerfell, with his adopted family. His rich dark skin tensed when he spoke of the reason for his servitude. He told her how the only way to keep his family home was to leave his family and work for an imperial Aristocrat.

"I was no more then 15 when I came to the city looking for work, and after being passed around for years I was put here with Lord Corto." His voice was scratchy and strained. "He is the first Lord ever to treat me kindly."

"I understand you fully." Lifts-Her-Tail said softly looking at the Bosmer man. His body was in its prime. He was no more then 30 years old yet he seemed older.

"I understand you and the Lord had a dispute yesterday?"

"Misunderstood yesterday is all." Her voice was not solid, almost shaky.

"You like the Lord?"

"He is a nice Lord, mistress nice as well."

"The mistress is very cautious too." He smiled kindly at her. "Also...that is not what I meant deary."

"Oh..."

"Yes."

Shyly she smiled and nodded cautiously. "I don't want to...but I do."

"Oh deary."

"I need some way to forget him." She sighed and began to walk out.

"I could help."

"What?"

The Bosmer man shyly looked away. "I could help...Maybe you will have a little piece, or you will completely forget your lust for him."

"OK." Lifts-Her-Tail said kindly as she brought out the food to her Lord Corto and wife. She lay the tray in the middle of the table and slowly handed the appropriate food to the correct person. She smiled at both as she moved and left the room. As she left she looked back at Corto who was staring at her but quickly blinked and focused on his wife as she turned her head back from the food.

The Lord and Lady ate quickly before retiring in their bedroom for the night. The Bosmer cook was told to bring them a bottle of Alto Wine so they could have a liquid refreshment. When the Bosmer returned he smiled at Lifts-Her-Tail. "We have not been properly introduced." He smiled a brightly, his teeth a misaligned jumble. "I am Arthen"

"I am called Lifts-Her-Tail." She curtsied lifting her short skirt up slightly.

Arthen turned away and clenched his fist. "Damn."

"What?" She was worried she had offended him some way.

"You wearing shorts."

"Yes?" She was confused, looking to find some reason that her shorts were important.

"I was hoping to see something."Arthen chuckled, his eyes now held a sort of anger or rage.

"Oh? What?"

"Something warm wet and tight."

"OH!" She was shocked, nobody as asked to she her like that, she was never taught what to do. Thinking only of trying to forget her master's body she smiled at Arthen and began to reveal hers. First she dropped her dress revealing her plain corset and short.

"Now that is more like it." The Bosmer male tore off his shirt and quickly approached her. "Now let me make you forget Lord Corto." He dropped his grabbed the clothes and then slapped her ass. "Get up to your room, I'll be there soon."

Lifts-Her-Tail nodded and headed up to her bedroom, she began pacing, she knew he was going to have sex with her, and she was scared. She was not virgin, but she still didn't want to be hurt like the last man who took her did.

Arthen suddenly appeared and grinned he was now in nothing but his loose undergarments. She could easily spot his hard manhood. She walked over, shut the door and smiled as Arthen took her hands and put them on his cock. "Something the matter?"

"I'm just confused...Is this what supposed to happen."

"Of course." He smiled. "You wanna fuck Corto, so what you need to do is fuck someone else...and better."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What you need to do is fall for something or one else." Arthen moved toward her, his raspy voice whispering in her ear as he pressed his soft hand into her crotch, she grabbed his arm and held back a moan, looking into his lustful eyes. "Let me take up that role." He kissed her the corner of her mouth, "I can be your new desire." He licked her neck making Lifts-Her-Tail moan slightly, releasing his arm and letting him rule her.

"Please. Gentle. Not lots of sex experience."

"Of course." Arthen smiled and threw her down onto the bed and tore off her clothes, revealing a wet, throbbing pussy and a set of ample breasts with perfectly perky nipples. He smirked as he dropped his undergarments revealing what appeared to be a five inch stiff manstick. "Prepare to be made into a real woman."

"I said gentle."

"I know." Arthen pinned her down, slowly sliding his cock into her, her voice sounded cracked and surprised when she gasped. "Feeling good?"

"I think so."

"Good." He bent down and kissed her tenderly before bucking a couple times making her scream slightly. "You feel fucking great."

"Thank you."

"Now to let you feel me at my best." He winked and kissed her again. This time his tongue danced with hers in a flaming motion. He broke the kiss, grinned and began to pump slowly, making Lifts-Her-Tail cringe slightly but moan with each motion. Gradually he pumped harder and deeper and faster until Lifts-Her-Tail was almost in tears from the pain but still overwhelmed by the pleasure.

"I...said...gen...tle...please." She said in between her loud vicious moans.

"I know what you fucking said!" Arthen was gripping her arms tightly, drawing blood with his nails and he bit her neck making her moan and scream again. "But I am making you a real woman remember."

"And this is...How!?" Her voice was cracking as she felt his pumps slam against her viciously

"Yes!" Arthen threw his head up and eyes went wide and up as his pumping became erratic and aggressive and almost violent making Lifts-Her-Tail cry out in shear pain. "Yes! Fuck yes!"

As Arthen released is baby broth into Lifts-Her-Tail she fantasized it being Lord Corto gently kissing her as he released but the sudden violent shock of a flurry of pumps to finally finish Arthen off, startled her back into the cruel reality. She felt his hot elf cream flood her insides as he threw his head up again and moaned, and collapsed next to her, his cock soft and dribbling on to him.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes into hours. And four hours of a one hundred pound elf sleeping on the unsatisfied Lifts-Her-Tail came and went. He finally woke up and smiled at her. "Now how do you feel." He moved off her and onto his back, "Any different?"

"Yes. Different." She was angry she let him violate her, but she also felt confused by some of the things he said.

"Well you should. You pleased your man." He chuckled and let his head fall back further into her bed. "That makes you a good woman."

Lifts-Her-Tail's eyes widened, she thought to herself, ~Could he be telling the truth. Is that how a good woman acts?~

"You just gotta learn a little and you'll be fine." He sighed and drifted off again.

~I plan to learn, and I will be fine...just not your woman. I want real man, not an over confidant elf.~ She sighed and laid back next to the elf. ~Not him, not this Horker of a elf.~ She smiled and thought of Corto's kiss and his smell and she slowly drifted off to sleep as the thick slime of the elf seeped out of her.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and make some suggestions. If you got any questions or private comments, please don't be afraid to PM me or email me if you will.**


	3. 1:3

Act 1: The Arrival of the Maid

Scene 3

Lifts-Her-Tail felt a sensation inside her womanly area. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Lord Corto, but as she focused she realized it was the elf. He was pumping into her quickly and letting out a loud moan as he released a large load onto Lifts-Her-Tail's stomach and breast. "Good morning dear."

"Morn'." He voice was cold, she felt used, abused, violated. She had let the faux suave he spoke with get the best of her.

"I got your breakfast." He chuckled as his cock began to rise again. He grabbed her head and began to force her down to suck him dry, however Lifts-Her-Tail ran her teeth along his cock as she pulled it out. He yelped in pain. "What the fuck you crazy bitch."

"Get out of my room. You were mistake." She was cruel and cold. Her eyes were piercing and harsh. She pointed to the door and held her scowl. "Now...please."

"What the hell hon."

"Stop saying I'm hon. I am not yours."

"What ever, you crazy slut."

"Now!" She shouted as she got dressed in her garbs.

As the Bosmer opened the door Lord Corto was standing sword drawn, eyes dark. "Is there a problem?" He was unusually dark sounding.

"No, master. I was just leaving her room, sir." Arthen said drolly.

Once Arthen was gone, Corto returned to his kinder, gentle self. His eye were bright again and seemed as if they were sky blue before he smiled at Lifts-Her-Tail and walked away.

As the day went on Lifts-Her-Tail adjusted her schedule so she could avoid the Bosmer who violated her. She sat at the table during her lunch break, as the kitchen staff provided the house staff leftovers. She ate slowly and once everyone had left and she was alone she let herself be vulnerable. She stained her cheeks with tears, tears of sorrow, of hatred, of fear, and of disgust. She felt herself becoming her mother, and it scared her horribly.

Suddenly she felt calm, as if the hate left her. She was able to take a deep breath and listen to the staff working diligently, she looked around the room suspicious of everything, until she felt safe and slowly slide a carrot from the table into her tight wet heat. She rotated it and pushed it in deeper, pulled it out and pushed it back in. Over and over she pleasured herself with the surprisingly effective vegetable. She giggled as she imagined Corto's face if he saw her in such a lewd way. She moaned and he eyes flashed as she felt her body pulsate with pure pleasure. She put her legs together and rested her head in her sticky hands. "I horrible. How can I do this."

"Simple." The voice of a woman echoed. Lifts-Her-Tail turned and saw the Lord's wife. "You are deprived of pleasure. Don't feel bad, men do it too."

"How long you see this."

"I came in around the gyrating carrot part." She laughed and walked over to the young Argonian. "I am not gonna act like I know more then you, that my life has more experience...we are almost the same age."

"Yes..."The maid was beginning to grow confused.

"You need to find yourself a man who can make you happy, even if all you want is to kiss them or hold them at that moment." She sat down next to her listener. "My husband told me of Arthen. He has been removed from the household. He was a sex crazed Bosmer. All he wanted was to have his micro penis inside a woman. He got to you, and our old maid, and three of the kitchen staff, and our florist, and tried to seduce me. He failed, and it wasn't until today I thought he only tried it with me." She smiled and kissed Lifts-Her-Tail's forehead. "Now then...unless you wanna try the cucumber or the squash, I believe lunch is done."

"Yes, ma'am" She held the sexed carrot in her hand and the Lady took it from her and tossed it out.

Lifts-Her-Tail continued to work seeing the Lady often and smiled at one another. Eventually The sweet maid made her way to the Lord's study. Before she opened the door she heard him talking to himself. She couldn't make out any of his words. She opened the door abruptly and saw the Lord is a state of distress. Scattered across his desk were papers with numbers and maps with pin. "Lifts-Her-Tail?" He smiled kindly but depressingly at her. "I need help."

Lifts-Her-Tail walked in closing the door behind her unconsciously. "How can I help?"

"Just hold me for a moment and tell me everything will be fine." He sat on his desk and held his sad smile.

"Why not your wife?"

"She is busy."

"I don't want to get you in trouble." She moved towards him.

"I won't." He moved toward her.

"And what about me?" She was stopped in front of him.

"You will be fine. As long as we move quickly." He pressed his body into hers and fell into a slump as she grabbed him.

"My Lord?" She felt tears fall on her scales. She shushed him softly, "Every thing is gonna be OK, Sir."

He continued to hold her, pressing his face into her, "Thank you." He pushed away from her and looked into her eyes. "You are a good woman."He moved toward her suddenly and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Any man would be lucky to have a woman like you." He returned to his seat and sighed looking at the receipts and letters and maps and order slips.

Lifts-Her-Tail left the room and finished her work before sitting in her room still in shock of the Lord's kiss. She stood up and began wandering the house looking for something to do late at night. She entered the library where she saw the Lady of the house. She began to leave but the Mistress saw her, "Lifts-Her-Tail! Come over here." She smiled at her new friend.

Lifts-Her-Tail obeyed and sat in the chair near her master's wife. "How are you this evening, ma'am?"

"Oh sweetheart, you don't have to constantly call me ma'am. You are off duty and are now a guest in my home."

"What call you then?"

"Well my old friends from Cyrodill called me Seli, short for Selius."

"May I call you Lady Seli?"

"Or just Seli."

"Understood." Lifts-Her-Tail smiled and sighed, "I am so confused on doing something."

"Are you in need of help, or are you going to do this on your own?"

Lifts-Her-Tail looked at Lady Seli, "The man I care for is not mine to love. He loved by a wise wife."

"Oh honey." Seli held her hands, "Well how does the man feel for you?"

"I do not know. He is confusing. He love makes with his wife often but today he was sad and came to me for comfort hug."

"He trusts you."

"Is hug bad?"

"No. Just make sure if you do something with this man, you are loved by him and you love him."

"Why?"

"Arthen...what happened between you and him will happen."

"Understood."

"Honestly, I think you are a loving woman who should go for any man she wants. So who cares about his wife, tell him you love him and see what happens."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, worst that can happen is you get denied."

"OK Seli."Lifts-Her-Tail says uncomfortably. She stands and heads back to her room happy she now knows what to do. She lays in her bed and sighs as she feels the urge to please herself grows, but she ignores it and decides to store it away in her heart.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this has been a challenge to write since it is in the perspective of a woman, so any comments on how I can improve would be nice. Also, as mentoned on my profile and a few other stories I am now accepting pictures to use as the covers for the stories, prefered to be hand drawn by the person submitting, but beggers can't be choosers. All details are on my profile. Thanks and have a good day my readers.**


	4. 1:4(warning)

Act 1: The Arrival of the Maid

Scene 4

**Warning this scene is very brutal and I do not in any way approve of this behavior shown by the men in this chapter. For an overview of the chapter skip to the end and a summary is provided for those who wish to skip this. Thank you.**

Lifts-Her-Tail walked with her head held high and her face a plastered smile. She walked in between men as they groped her and made sexual actions towards her. Lord Corto had invited Generals and other military personal to his home. He had to discuss the conditions of the military using his land for their uses and decided hosting a dinner would give him the best opportunity. "Distinguished guests in my humble home, thank you for joining me." Lord Corto finally said as the food was being brought to the table by the staff.

Lifts-Her-Tail had been given the task of never letting the men have an empty flagon. She stood in her best outfit, a skirt barely to her knees while her top was more of a bra. She walked with no intentions of being a tease, but the men thought otherwise. She spotted a general who began to finish his flagon so she quickly walked around the table and filled his cup with Nord Mead. She bowed and turned, the general waited no time before lifting her skirt to see her undergarments.

Feeling violated Lifts-Her-Tail was primed to kill the man with her fangs but to make sure her master was in good graces she turned to him and gave him a shy giggle. "I believe it is time to discuss how you have been treating my land, my staff and my home for your war." Lord Corto held no restraint on his tone as he outwardly expressed his desire for the end of the mistreating.

"M'Lord, the war is in all of our homes, sir." a general from Skyrim had spoken as he looked across the table to his host, "This is a war for the soul of the entire Continent of Tamriel." He took a massive swig of his mead and released a well brew belch, the men all roared with laughter and began devouring their food again.

Lifts-Her-Tail walked to the general and refilled his mug as he laughed at the Argonian down the way spilling his drink into his lap. "Men!" Lord Corto stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "I am caught in the middle of this. I have over two hundred acres of land, fifty men and women who rely on me for employment, I have to house them and their families, I have to worry about these innocents getting harmed by the war outside of my property. I have nords and argonians fighting against redguards and imperials and wood elves." He punches table again and a flagon spills. Lifts-Her-Tail rushes over as Lord Corto continues, "I can't be worrying about my business and about whether or not my home and family is safe."

"Corto, we nords have always respected your land." The second of the three nord generals spoke, his long unbrushed hair and stubble chin countered his quite kind and gentle behavior.

"That you have, but you still have your troops sleep in my fields, battle in my woods, and use my land as their lavatory." He looked at all of the generals, "All of you do it, except the Altmer and the lavatory." He chuckled, "You highborn are too fancy to piss in the woods." The men all roared in laughter save the two Altmer generals.

"You are lucky we are here to show our cooperation to you for your supplies Corto." The High General of the Altmer stood up and began drawing a dagger, "I would slit your throat for insulting us any other time!" He sheathed his blade and a the Dunmer sitting next to him slammed his mug down on the Altmer's hand. "You dark elf piece of shit!" He pulled his hand out from the mug and went to back hand the Dunmer, however Lord Corto again slammed his hand on the table and the imperials laughed at the chaos that was beginning to erupt.

"You mer are always at each other's throats!" The overweight general roared and suddenly the fury was towards him and Lord Corto sat down. After many hours the roaring died down to a buzz.

"May I speak now?" Lord Corto asked rhetorically but the drunken nord next to him believed it an actual question.

Slurring his words, the nord spoke in a loud whisper to Corto, "Jus' gata say somethin', mefrien. They shhould lissen den." He smiled as best as he could as his flagon fell empty to the floor after fourteen previous refills and he began laughing. "Dit cha hear dat soun?"

"Sir. You need to calm down and sober up a bit." The Drunken Nord's friend said to him softly as Lifts-Her-Tail began to bend over and pick up the fallen flagon.

"Hey!" The Drunken General roared as Corto began to open his mouth. "I got in idea." He suddenly grabbed Lifts-Her-Tail and plopped her on his lap where she could feel a hard erection coming on. "How about each of us getss a turn with this here Maid of yous?"

"What!?" Lord Corto roared as the men in the hall began murmering both for and against the idea. "I could never subject her to that."

"But Corta." The nord moved close, "I'll never have another nord soldier step on yous land again." He turned to the whole company, "Doesn't tis her piece of ass seem like a fine bargin!? One round with her and the soldiers stop treading on poor Corty's flowers." He chuckled as he pinned Lifts-Her-Tail on the table, "I could take my turn now, and they can watch and see how tis tight puss sucks my nordic hammer inta her?"

"General!" Corto grabbed his guest.

"Master." Lifts-Her-Tail called to her master, "Let them if they stop harming your land."

"But, Lifts-Her-Tail..." He watched her eyes tear up as the Nordic General tore off her undergarments and dropped his pants.  
"Now watch boys!" He licked his hand and rubbed her pussy until her juices began to flow and she moaned, "Ready maid?" He laughed and slowly slid his five inch cock into her. She moaned and looked at Corto who was tearing up. She felt horrible for letting this man inside her, but a sacrifice was necessary to save the land from war. The brute of a General began pumping her hard immediately. He roared with pleasure as he pulled her horns and slapped her ass. She moaned for his enjoyment and she watched as the other men from Redguards to Dunmer, and even the High General walked over and cheered on the beast of a Nord that as inside her. "Watch me stuff this whore!" He bellowed as she pushed her face down and began to pump extremely hard but slow, his baby cream flowing from him and into her. He pulled out of her and bellowed again, the men surrounding them cheering, some stripping to be next inside of her.

"As her species, I should be next." The Argonian commander said as his long schlong ran across her scales.

"What!" The High General roared, "As a Altmer, I shoulds have been first, s-so I should be next, at leass!" He grabbed a carving knife from the table, the angry naked mer stared at the naked scales of the Argonian Commander.

"At the same time then." The Argonian suggested. "I'll take one hole, yous take the other." The slurring of drunkenness was obvious on their words. Lifts-Her-Tail let out a small whimper and saw Lord Corto exit the room, his face contorted in a frown.

"I get the maid pussy then." The Altmer said calmly as he dropped the knife.

"Fine." The Commander pulled Lifts-Her-Tail up and lifted her into the air, holding her up by her legs, spreading them open, revealing her tender pussy to everyone. He bit her as tail moved into his face, Lifts-Her-Tail yelped and moved her tail back. "Ready to join me General?" He slowly slid the poor Argonian maid down, making her yelp in pain as he forced his way in. The General forced the womanhood of his new toy open as she was being bounced up and down on the Commander. The High General slid inside her silk like pussy and he let out a satisfied moan. The Commander roared as he bit her neck again, drawing blood with his fangs.

"Get her on her hands and knees. Make that bitch beg us to empty our sacks of baby broth!" The Bosmer Captain said as he stroked his cock in one hand, sipping a flagon in the other. The men roared in agreement and followed his lead

"Yeahs! And takes of all clothes!" The Khajiit Chieftain bellowed as his hands began tearing at her clothing.

Within minutes many of the men were standing around the Altmer laying on the ground, Lifts-Her-Tail being bucked up into by the High General, and pumped by the Argonian Commander from behind. She let out whimpers as one of the Bosmer released a large amount of baby broth onto her shoulder. And a minute later the Khajiit Chieftain and the Dunmer Generals released their built up loads. One Dunmer on her back, the other on her horns and face, while the Khajiit creamed into his hand and slowly let it slide into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. They laughed and finally the rest of the men and mer released onto her and the Altmer released his load into her while the Argonain pushed his as deep as he could making her tear up and cry for help.

Suddenly Lord Corto and six well armed soldiers stood before them. "Pull your fucking cocks out of that girl now!" The Argonian listened but pushed her down to release his broth onto her breasts. Lifts-Her-Tail cried in horror as the sticky semen began to smell. "Sit your asses down now."

"Don't worry, we all agreed to only one round." The Brenton leader said as he sat, his belt not even buckled yet. Lord Corto looked him in the eye and saw from his peripheral, Lifts-Her-Tail run out of the room. "We will not be attacking anyone any more on your land."

"No. you will not have your soldiers on my land at all. No more attacks, no more raids, no more raping our women!" He pointed in the direction of Lifts-Her-Tail.

"Understood" The Altmer High General said with a satisfied grin on his face, "We should do this more often."The men roared with excitement, when suddenly the sound of glass shattering came from the Khajiit cook as he entered the room.

"Sir?" The cook asked with a horrified look on his face, "What had happened in room?" His face was sour as the men still finished getting dressed.

"These men raped poor Lifts-Her-Tail." Corto said quietly to him.

"Oh!" The Khajiit covered his head, "This my faults." He rushed away, Corto turned to ask what he meant when he saw a large glass bottle broken from the kitchen.

"Skooma." Corto rushed out of the dining hall looking for his cook. He turned the corner and saw Lifts-Her-Tail in the bathing room. She was scrubbing her scales roughly as she cried. He looked at her bare back and tail, that she was forcing downward. She turned and saw Lord Corto. "Why did you let them do that?"

"To help you, master." She said with a forced smile. "Men in their condition were not going to listen unless I did what the Bosmer said." She closed her eyes tight, "Empty their sacks and they will be not able to think of sex. Their drunken brain now can think of obeying."

"They were drugged." Lord Corto frowned, "One of the cooks snuck Skooma into their food, the drug with the alcohol made them go wild on you."

"It is fine my lord." She turned to him, her bare body in his view. Her perfectly shaped breasts so smooth to the touch and her womanhood still dripping the Altmer's baby broth. She smiled, genuinely, "One day you will do me a kindness just as big. I trust it." She moved towards him and kissed him tenderly, her soft hand on his face. "I trust it." She said in a whisper as she pulled from the kiss slowly.

**I am sorry for those who found this scene a bit bad, I honestly hated writing this and rushed through so it might be a bit confusing. To answer a question some of you might have, I know this is horrible, but I am using it to build the relationship between Corto and Lifts-Her-Tail as something he can help her recover from, it also shows how loyal she is to Corto. So...yeah...review, comment, send me some suggestions, check out my profile, send a PM. And remember I would like your criticism.**

**Overview: To clarify what it covered, besides the trust building between Corto and Lifts-Her-Tail solidified by a kiss with her in full nude, we are introduced to Corto having a business and that his land is caught in a war, seeing as though all races attended the dinner I was hoping to make it known that it was during the war featured in the ESO, the Alliance War. And that the dinner was to stop the war from destroying his land and work. The dinner becomes a failure as the guests become aggressive and proceed to bargain with Corto to allow them to have sex with Lifts-Her-Tail once in exchange for peace from their faction. Corto refused but Lifts-Her-Tail agreed. Sex ensues and in the end a cook is revealed to be the cause of the men's aggression as he had drugged some of the food, for an unknown reason, with Skooma. Corto chased after the cook but found Lifts-Her-Tail cleaning, they speak, kiss and end scene.**


	5. 1:5

Act 1: The Arrival of the Maid

Scene 5

She cries out as she awakens from the terrible nightmare for the fortieth time since those men had taken her and disturbed her womanhood's peace. Lifts-Her-Tail sat up in her bed, her bare breasts covered in sweat, her tail shaking in fear, she displaying tear stains down her cheeks yet again. Her eye wide and her breath rapid. She turns to get out of bed but finds she has no strength, she finds her body wants nothing more then to die. She closes her eyes and remembers the feeling of the first man releasing, she groans in pain as she felt foolish to believe the men would have acted as such and made tender with her, but they instead acted as boys and toyed with her.

"Lifts-Her Tail?" Lord Corto opens the door and Lifts-Her-Tail covers herself. Corto enters the room with no hesitation and proceeds to walk over to her and sits next to her. "Are you OK?"

"Yes my Lord." She said softly, fearing the lie would cause more tears.

"Talk to me. I am your friend." He lifts her head up and smiles at her.

"My Lord...I am...fine." She struggled to say before the memory struck her and she cried out, remembering the look Corto had when they began. She cried out burying her face in her hands.

"Lifts-Her-Tail..." He said soothingly.

"Tali." She said firmly, holding the tears back.

"What?"

"Call me Tali." She looked at him, red in her eyes as the tears continued to flow. "It was nickname back home, it means 'High tail'." She frown.

"I'm guessing in reference to being easy for sex?"

"Yes my Lord." She whimpered.

"Well...are you sure."

"Yes my lord."

"OK...Tali." He says slowly.

Hours tick on and Tali continued to work as she had since she arrived, however during dinner Lady Selius took her aside and gave her a hug. "I am sorry I've been away for so long, I wish I was here to support you in the beginning of your coping process."

"Lady Seli...I am fine." Tali said softly.

"Really?" Seli's voice was questioning.

"Lord Corto has been keeping me happy. When I awake from the night terror He comforts me to sleep." Tali smiled, "You are lucky to have such a man."

The Mistress smiled, "Yes...I am."

Tali began to walk away, when Seli pulled her back and hugged her again, this time taking a deep breath with the holding. "I'm always here for you. I will always listen."

"Thank you my Lady." Lifts-Her-Tail bowed and returned to dinner to finish her steak.

Later that evening Lifts-Her-Tail walked into Seli's study where she heard moaning. She opened the door to find her behind her desk, head upward moaning uncontrollably. Her hands ran through her hair and she found them useful to massage her breasts. "More. Give me more!" She demanded to the person under the desk. Lady Seli opened her eyes and saw Lifts-Her-Tail in the doorway, her hand dropped down and slapped someone. "Hi deary."

"My Lady?"

"Yes?"

"Who is under there?" Lifts-Her-Tail looked over her shoulder and saw Lord Corto walk past, waving at her, she waved back, "I know it is not Lord Corto."

"You are right, get in and shut the door."

Tali obeys and stands up straight, "Who is it?"

Lady Seli waves her hand and out crawls a young woman. "One of the cooks."

"Hi, I'm Gehana." She was Dunmer and her red eye were kinder then other Dunmer's.

"Hello Gehana. Lady Seli, why do this?" She points to Gehana, "This is against your vow to Mara."

"I know but I am a woman who likes a woman's touch every now and again."

"Why?" Tali asked, confused.

"Because a woman won't do what those barbarians did to you. Do you really want a cock in you ever again."

"Yes, just a certain person though."

"Who?"

"No one you care for."

Seli stood up and walked over to Tali, "How about we show you what we mean though?"

"What?" Lifts-Her-Tail asked.

"Yeah. I call her mouth." Gehana said with a smirk.

"Fine but you finish me off later then."

"Of course my lady." The Dunmer said lewdly as she undressed herself walking to the door. She turned the lock and returned to Tali and Seli.

Lady Selius removed her dress and revealed her nude body to them, Gehana followed suit and they smiled at Lifts-Her-Tail. "Get undressed."

Lifts-Her-Tail followed her orders and stood naked, her tail high, her breasts perfectly firm, her womanhood quivering.

Within minutes Tali was letting her long tongue twirl around deep inside Gehana while Lady Seli slid her fingers into Tali's private part and sucked on her swelling clitoris. Tali's eyes flashed as she began to forget the feeling of the men and began becoming intoxicated with the women. She felt Seli's tongue slide into her and twirl around, rubbing everything it could before she felt Tali release.

Seli moaned as she tasted the sweet cream slowly slip onto her tongue. She stood up and walked to Gehana and they began kissing, their tongues dancing in the cream. Minutes later the two still kissing, Gehana finally felt her release and she allowed it, letting the cream slid out into Lifts-Her-Tail's mouth, sending Lifts-Her-Tail into a confused state about her sexuality. Gehana stood up and swallowed her portion of Tali's juices walking to her clothes and slipping into them. The Mistress followed suit and Lifts-Her-Tail laid on the ground, in shock, her mind trying to process why she enjoyed the flavor of another woman while wishing she was in a relationship with her master.

"It is called bisexuality. Being interested in both genders." The Mistress said as she tossed Tali's clothes at her. "Now you understand why I let Gehana do this to me." Tali turned to look at her. "Now get dressed and leave, I need Gehana to finish pleasing her mistress. Now go honey." Seli smiled and watched Lifts-Her-Tail get dressed, her body still shaking after the overwhelming amount of tongue used on her and by her.

Lifts-Her-Tail left the room and heard the door lock behind her and she continued about her day, slightly slower since each movement rubbed her clit and sent her waves of pleasure, she had never felt this way before by any man. "Perhaps I too bisexual." She said to herself as she cleaned off the Lord's desk.

She turned and saw him standing there, holding back a laugh, "Why would you say that?"

Lifts-Her-Tail's eyes were wide and she felt herself growing faint, "Be...cause of sex thing today feel me some how." She uttered incoherently, her eyebrow raised at her own words and she turned to the laughing Corto.

"Did my wife get to you?" He asked.

"What?"

"My wife...Selius. Did she orally please your womanhood?"

"Not quite."

Corto laughed, "You are one of many women she has tried to turn Bisexual...I let her try because I honestly keep hoping she will invite one of her girls to bed with us." He laughed again and as he walked by Tali grabbed him and kissed him lovingly, she pulled away and hit herself. "Stop that."

"I am sorry."

"I understand why you did it."

"You do?"

"You wanted to test if you still liked men."

"S-sure." She spoke with worry he would realize her feelings for him.

"Well?"

"Huh?" She was puzzled, then the light switched on, "Oh. Yes. Still like me. Yum yum." She nervously chuckled and walked away. Though the sparks flew as her lips touched him, she still wondered if she was a bisexual or not, chuckling to herself as she worried she decided to stop her worry and think about how she was able to kiss Corto with no back lash from him. She was happy. She was happy.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Act 1 is almost finished, then Act 2: The Maid's Identity begins. If you have any suggestions for this story or for a new story please do tell. I hope you all would review seeing as though your comments and critques make me a better writer. Lastly thank you all for reading and please continue reading whether it be mine or anothers, such as "Leon? A Word Please?" by Tani2, **** s/5913114/1/Leon-A-Word-Please**


	6. 1:6

Act 1: The Arrival of the Maid

Scene 6

Lifts-Her-Tail slowly rose in the morning, She looked out and saw dawn was just peeking above the trees. She smiled and stood up, stretching upward, her body being covered by the pink finger tips of dawn, the light softly revealing her scales. She lowered her arms and turned to look out her window seeing Lord Corto outside with fishing gear followed by two other house servants, also dressed the same way, all laughing as they shamble into the forest tired from the lack of sleep. Lifts-Her-Tail smiled turned around again, she walked softly to her chest. She opened it and pulled from it her clothes for the day. She chuckled as the thought of Corto entering the room to admire her beauty entered her mind. She squatted down and continued to look for a bra under her clothes.

Lifts-Her-Tail suddenly slipped and he knees hit the floor followed by her rear and pussy, pressing against the cold wood. She then thought of Lady Selius and her girl toy and how they made her confused, made her ponder who she was by simply pleasing her. She remembered the feeling of the tongue and being forced to penetrate another woman with her tongue. She enjoyed it but still felt horrible.

Lifts-Her-Tail shook her head and stood up deciding not to wear a bra today. She dressed herself quickly, pulling up her panties followed by sliding into her dress. She smiled and walked out of her room, her feet cold against the icy floor.

She began cleaning the down stairs, starting in the dining room, where Corto and the two servants had eaten. They left food all across the table. She collected it up and dumped it out into a waste bin. She shuffled through the kitchen cleaning the mess Corto's gang left behind and finally she cleaned the library. She sat in one of the chairs in the room and leaned back. She smiled and felt relief knowing nobody would be awake for another two or three hours. She closed her eyes and yawned.

She looked at the fire in the library's fireplace, she listened to it crackle of the wood as it burned. She slowly slid her hand up her dress, lifting it up so her panties were showing. She grinned as she felt her hand unconsciously sliding into her panties. Her fingers slowly inched to surround her weak point, and gently began rubbing it. Her eyes shut and she began to moan. She felt the pressure of her fingers around her clit built and she felt the moans slipping from her lips. "Master..." She gasped as she felt the walls of her pussy tightening. "Master...Yes." She threw her head back and felt the pleasure filling her she gasped again, her breath escaping her. Her eyes closed and her second hand covered her mouth and she moaned loudly and lewdly into her hand. "Corto..." Her breath spoke as she slowly came down from her high. She opened up her eyes and looked at the doorway, standing there was Lord Corto, cheeks flushed red and his eyes wide.

"You..." He stopped and shook his head. "I...I am usually an understanding person..." He turned around, "Come and please explain."

"Lord..." Lifts-Her-Tail spoke as she crawled off the chair and stood up, her panties around her thighs, her dress still caught on her bare breast, her slit dripping her thick white cream slowly. "I am sorry."

Lord Corto placed one hand on his face and his body tensed up as he heard her stand. He desired to look at her but forced himself to stay cold. "Explain."

"I am weak pathetic woman who is deeply confused about who she is and needs to learn." She said with a sad tone, her cream still flowing out.

Corto turned slightly and suddenly felt his pants tighten, seeing her swollen clit, and dripping slit. "Fuck." Corto let go of his face. "Come here." He waved her over. She quickly pulled up her underwear and ran to him.

"Yes my lord?" She asked, her hand forcing her dress down. Her body still twisting in desire, wanting Corto to take her.

"I don't want to punish you, Tali. This is your first time doing something like this...and getting caught at least." He sighed, "So I will let you off with a warning. And don't worry I won't tell my wife."

Lifts-Her-Tail was upset, she had hoped he would threaten to expose her to the Mistress, and she would have an opportunity to persuade him. She smiled and nodded, comforting Lord Corto. "Is there any way I can thank you?" She said wishing and hoping he would try to take advantage of her.

"What were you thinking?" Corto said, no hinting or implicating in his voice.

"A few things, sir." She spoke with every word ringing with a sexual hint and naughty desire.

Corto's eyebrow raised. He stepped forward and shut the door, "No other ears, no reproductions for your suggests. I swear on my life." He held up his hand, closed his eyes, and his face became granite, "I swear." He opened one eye and smiled.

"Let me unsheathe your long sword and give it much needed attention." She said as her hand pressed against his steel.

"Tali..." His voice cracked as her touch excited him.

"I will be very gentle Master." She slowly dropped to her knees.

"Please..." Corto's voice was almost gone as he whispered.  
"I am only tending to your weapon sir." She said as she pulled his pants down, revealing his six inch cock, "Let me." She moved to his cock, her long tongue wrapping around it, slowly stroking up and down, forcing a soft moan from his lips, his eyes flashed and he felt the tongue twirl around the head of the cock and her hand began to fondle his sack of seeds.

"Tali..." He moaned again and felt her twirl quicker and another moan escaped, "I'm close to release."

She gripped the cock in one hand and proceeded to firmly caress the head of his cock as her body lowered and her head looked up at him. "Shower me, my Lord, shower me in your lust." She felt the blood flooding and pulsating in his throbbing cock as he moaned more.

"Yes...Tali...faster." Lust took the Lord's mind and his sword shook as it prepared to strike. Tali obeyed and proceeded to rub faster, spitting on the head to add lubrication, "Yes!" He roared as his semen spouted forth, exploding the load out onto Lifts-Her-Tail's face, landing on her eyebrows, her forehead, her lips and finally Tali took hold of the cock and slipped in in her mouth. His flavor filling her cheeks, making her moan uncontrollably as it washed her tongue in his lust, her pussy dripped more, begging for more, she pulled his cock out and opened her mouth to show him the ample amount he gave her. "Tali...you lustful little lady." He looked down and saw her looking up at him with fuck-me-eyes, her mouth open enough to display his cream. Tali smiled slightly as she closed her mouth and contorted her face, smiling after the cream slid down her throat, she opened her mouth again to show only drops stand behind.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful Master, Lord Corto." Tali spoke with lust spewing out of the words. "And any time you want to be thanked, just ask." Tali stood up, grabbing his cock in hand and rubbing it against her dripping pussy, through her panties, "Maybe someday I can thank you here too." She smiled and left the room, blowing him a kiss. She shut the door behind her and the facade left, her lustful glare returned to her innocent look, her lustful smirk became a grateful grin, she was cute again. "I can't believe that worked." She held her head as she began her chores of the day, Lady Selius greeting her with a soft hug.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions please ask them and I will answer next chapter's AN. If you have any requests for a new story (preferably gearing away from Super Paper Mario[never played it]). Thank you for your time my fair readers. ^_^**


	7. 1:7

Act 1: The Arrival of the Maid

Scene 7

Lifts-Her-Tail slowly walked through the mansion, she cleaned the shelves, tidying up as she hummed to herself. The feeling of Lord Corto inside her still had not left her system since a week had passed. She mused how if they were alone again, what could happen. Suddenly she felt an uneasy reminder, how she still lusted after Lady Selius, and still did.

"Why do I still want her?" She softly asked herself as she walked to her master's bedroom, listening to silence. She opened the door, nobody was in the room. She walked in and continued to clean. "I thought I knew what I wanted," She scowled, "but now I don't." She stopped and looked at her master's bed, the sheets were ruffled and the obvious signs of sensual activity emanates off the bed, the smell excites Lifts-Her-Tail, the image of her masters making sweet sensual love drives her crazy.

"Tali?" The voice of Lady Selius echoes from the doorway. She walks in and shuts the door, "Are you here for some satisfaction?" Her words were lewd and raunchy but rang a truth in Tali's mind.

"I am here to clean madam, that is all." Her voice was shaky, she suddenly wanted the lustful woman to take her.

"Oh?" She walked behind the young maid and slowly slid her hand along the dress to meet the place of her desires, She slowly rubbed the slit in smooth strong circles, her breath resting on Tali's neck. "Well I know something you can clean."

Lifts-Her-Tail moans lightly, her breath escaping her, her pussy quivering and her body shuddering as the sensation passed through her bones. "Mistress..."

"I need you to clean my honeypot." Her words rang a lustful bell in the ears of Lifts-Her-Tail as she felt her clit swelling and her slit soaking. Slowly Selius forced Lifts-Her-Tail down to her knees. "Use your tongue to lick up all the honey."

The aroma struck Tali's nose and suddenly her eyes widened. ~_What am I doing? I am in love with Lord Corto, yet I am here about to grant his wife my tongue for her pleasure.~_ She thought to herself when suddenly Lifts-Her-Tail removed Seli's clothing and revealing the sweet and savory honeypot in her crotch. "Why do you do this to me?"

"To show help you feel sexually relieved. I want you to discover yourself." Selius grinned and forced Tali's face into her slit, "I also would like to feel a long strong tongue like yours."

~_Am I not who I think I am...no I am who I am...or am I?~ _She plunged her tongue deep into the cunt of the woman above her. Suddenly she tasted sweet and sour juices coating and flooding her thick tongue as it penetrated the privates of her mistress. ~_I am a pervert...I'm sick...or is this natural...am I not attracted to men? Then why is Lord Corto the only thing I dream of?~ _Suddenly she was struck upside the head.

"Get back to thinking of me." Lady Selius was suddenly cruel and her face contorted. "I am your world right now."

"Yes ma'am." Tali resumed her cleaning duty as she slowly twirled her tongue around the wet insides of the honeypot.

Several minutes later Lady Selius was holding onto the horns of Tali, suddenly pulling them, reminding her of the dinner months back, Tali pulled away in a frightful scurry. ~_What was that?~ _"I am sorry ma'am, I won't do it again." She looked up and saw Selius with tears in her eyes.

"No I am sorry." She sat on the end of the bed and wiped away her tears. "You were so good I lost control," she turned to the maid. "Please forgive me."

"Of course Seli." She smiled at her mistress. "I enjoyed it too."

"You did?" Selius stopped sobbing.

"I think so...all I know is I am confused." Tali's sweet voice rang softly.

"Confused?"

"I don't know who I am anymore."

"You are Lifts-Her-Tail, maid of Lord Corto."

"I mean more of who I am to myself...ever since you took me I lost who I was, I think I get it back but then it leaves me." A tear forms in the eye of the reptilian maid, "Its too late for me, I am lost and I am struggling to find myself."

"Then that is what you should do." Selius sat forward and turned to her. "If you could find a way to find what you seek, you will find it and learn who you are to yourself." Selius smiled tenderly, "I'm sorry I confused you, you seemed to be hurt and I wanted to help."

Lifts-Her-Tail laughed, "You both are so strange. You actually care for your servants, and treat us as people and not tools."

"That is because you are living, breathing, learning people." She smiled, "I noticed you have been reading more."

Tali blushed slightly, and turned away. "I have been working on my speaking, I don't want to sound illiterate."

"Well you sound much better." Selius stood up and walked to her and kissed her tenderly, "I hope you don't mind me still lusting after you, sweetie."

"Do as you might...after all you are my employer." Tali's statement was rough and rubbed Selius wrong, but her words were spoken sweetly so the wounds of the meaning was weakened.

"But you are my friend." Selius held the young woman in her arms as her fingers traces lines into her scales, "I care for your feelings Tali."

"Thank you ma'am." She smiled and pulled away. She dressed herself quickly and left the room. ~_What do I do?~_She thought to herself, ~_I want to love Lord Corto only, however the Mistress is so tender with me...I thought I would find a good man...then again I am the daughter of a whore.~ _She took herself to her room and collapsed into the pillow. "I got about an hour of work left...I got four hours left to do it...I should take a nap, maybe I could think then." She spoke to herself.

"But you could find Lord Corto and fuck him again." She said again, responding to herself.

"But that is not who I am. I am a good woman, I am better then that to have sex with a married man, whether I love him or not." She began to get angry with herself, ~_Am I arguing with myself?~_

"Yet you took him by force, you gave him your tongue to please himself. You raped him." She said darkly.

"I did not rape him!" She roared at herself, sitting up and looking at the glass in her window, staring at her reflection. ~_Am I losing my mind?~_

_ ~Yes.~_ A darker voice echoed in her mind.

~_Who are you?~_

_ ~You.~_ "And yes you did...you took him by surprise. You forced yourself on him...and you call yourself a good girl."

~_Am I really a bad girl? Who am I?~_ A tear began to streak across the cheek of the Argonian. "Who am I?"

**I hope you all enjoyed Act 1 of The Lusty Argonian Maid. I'll be taking a short break from the story while I work on other stories, deal with keeping a job and finding another, while also taking care of my wife and daughter and I got to prepare for the up coming semester at RIT (WOOO Gotta love being a 19 yrs old father in college X_X )**

**Anyway, as usual send me some messages or reviews about what you all want to see next or what you think about the chapter, if you got any story suggestions (preferably one-shots, but long stories will also be accepted)**

**Finally I would like to thank you all for reading (and reviewing if applicable) and I hope you have a great day. I will see you all soon.**


	8. 2:1

Act 2: The Maid's Identity

Scene 1

**Act Prologue: After four months Lifts-Her-Tail finally collapses into her mind, her established beliefs of who she was and what she was was shaken by something so simple but yet so earth shaking. She now only sleeps, eats, and works. She no longer speaks to her masters, her fellow servants, no one but the other voice in her head trying to tell her she is something else. She fears what she might believe? She wonders who is right about her. Her masters? The Voice? Herself? Or No one? She must take the journey inward but still retain control outward.**

_~Who am I? Am I just a maid or am I more? Will he make me his lover, or his toy? Do I love him or is it just lust? Who am I!~_

_**You are less.~**_ A dark resonance inside the innocent woman rang

Lifts-Her-Tail sits up, her eyes heavy from another sleepless night of arguing with The Voice. She yawns and stands up.

~_**You are nothing.~**_ The Voice said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes and imagined The Voice, imagined the thing saying it. She envisioned a beast with a silver tongue and glowing red eyes. _**~You are less than nothing.~**_

_ "_Tali?" One of the other servants knocked on the door, "Are you awake? Lifts-Her-Tail threw her dirty dress from the day before at the door hard. "Morning to you to."

Tali walked back to the chest with her clothing, She bent over, her legs spread apart and she felt her tail lifts. Suddenly a flash of heat and her fingers were inside of her, and she was moaning into her pillow. Two fingers became three and they twirled around, rubbing all over her spot. ~_**Look at you. You are a fucking slut!~**_

_ ~I am not.~ _She screamed at The Voice in her head.

Minutes pass and Lifts-Her-Tail was in the halls, dressed in her casual work wear and her tools wrapped around her waist.

"Tali." Lord Corto called for her, walking over to her with a smile, his concern for her was thick and clear but he held his smile. "How are you this morning?" He asked, only to be answered with empty eyes and voiceless lips. "Please talk Tali. You have been silent for a week now."

~_I will stay silent...I don't know who I am and what I will say might not be the true me talking.~_

_** ~It is always the true you...me, you, anyone else in this perverted skull...we are all you.~**_ The demonic voice roared loud in her ears and she tensed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Corto asked, but the roar of The Voice was too loud. "Tali?" He waved his hand in front of her, but the empty eyes saw nothing. She walked passed him and continued her work. Silent.

Hours pass and her work was drawing to a close. However she heard the sound of a body hitting the floor, She turned and saw one of the gardeners had fallen and was screaming in pain. The sound of his pain reached her ears but were muffled, ~_Fool...Wait! What am I saying?~_

The Voice chuckled and she felt its imagined hand on her shoulder, _**~You see him as a fool because he is.~**_

_ ~But he got hurt I should be concerned.~ _She moved slightly towards them then stopped.

~_**What? You think you are someone special. That if you are concerned for them they will feel better about themselves?~**_

___I never said that~_ She thought to herself, pushing away his nonexistent hand.

~_**No but you thought it. You are so conceited. You are nothing! You are pathetic.~**_

__The gardeners screams of torment rang in her ears as she stood there watching him, her blank eyes frightening him, scaring him. "Help me!" He screamed at her in pain as his he contorted his body revealing a large portion of his leg was facing the wrong direction.

~_**See how pathetic he is?~**_

___~He needs my help.~_ She moved to him and stood over him.

~_**But you won't give him help...because you are better then him.~**_

_ ~I am not.~_

_**~Are you sure?~**_

___Stop confusing me!~ _She held her head and tried to step back but the gardener see she was moving back hit her in the legs, tripping her causing her to hit her head on the table. Suddenly she was in nothing but black.

~_**You truly are a pathetic woman.~**_ The Voice moved in the shadows. ~_**You can't even walk backwards with out fucking up. You don't deserve to be called an adult let alone a lover. All you are is the household pet.~**_His words rang loudly.

"Tali!?" She felt her body shaking.

~_**You don't deserve this body!~**_

__"Are you OK?" Lord Corto was shaking her.

~_**I will take him.~ **_The Voice became more female, more her, it continued to move towards her. ~_**I will show you who you are.~**_

___No...~ _Lifts-Her-Tail struggled to hold her mind together and suddenly thousands of voices filled her head.

~_**I will show you exactly who you truly are...you slutty, perverted, sick whore.~**_

__"Lord Corto?" Lifts-Her-Tail said.

"At least you are talking now."

"Yeah...sorry. I guess I was a little depressed." She chuckled, "But don't worry. I'm better now." ~_**Much better now!~**_

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I am trying to work more on the drama and use her alter ego as a sort of tool to help her discover who she is instead of what she was and who others say she is. I hope the concept works and I can execute it well enough. If any of you wonderful readers have any comments and / or suggestions to get this working more smoothly or if you think the concept might be to much just review or PM me please, thank you.**

**Next I would like to announce that I just finished another Elder Scrolls fanfic One-shot requested by PyroSolracIII called "A Man and his Sabercat" and that I will be working on a few new One-Shot stories such as "Silver Savior" (Sephiroth before the Nibelheim Crisis is transported to Gotham to save Harley from Joker and they proceed to fall in love), "Love is a Battlefield" (A Massive-Multi-Shot requested by Riderman09 involving Hal Jordan, Aya, and Bleez requested),and "Links Ladies" (A slice of life style story involving links endeavors to increase Hyrule's population with his heroic lineage)**

**Next I would like to thank the readers who requested new stories, and to those that challenge me like Pyro and Rider who chose very interesting premises for their requests. **

**Finally I just want to thank you for reading and please have a wonderful day and make sure you tip your waitress. ^_^**


	9. 2:2

Act 2: The Maid's Identity

Scene 2

_~Let me out!~_ Lifts-Her-Tail shouted in her mind.

_**~Never. I am having too much fun being the new you.~**_ The dark voice spoke.

Lifts-Her-Tail awoke to a bright day her window was open and the cool breeze was filling the room making it so nice. She sat up and walked to the window where she saw Lord Corto and Lady Selius walking through their garden. "Good morning Master!" She shouted in a lewd way, waving her arms enough to expose her breasts and move them in a raunchy fashion.

"Tali..." Corto said clearing his throat, "Your chest is exposed."

Lifts-Her-Tail giggled, "I guess so." She turned and shut the window leaving the couple dazed. "It was on purpose you chivalrous bitch." She destroyed her smile with a vicious scowl, dressing herself in a short skirt that could be lifted easily with her tail, she left her undergarments off and she put on a small but tight shirt. Exposing her under breast along with the beginnings of her crotch. She smiled to herself in her makeshift mirror.

~_**What do you think?~**_

___~You look like a slut.___

_** ~You say such nice things.~**_

Slowly Lifts-Her-Tail walks out of her room and begins to clean as she enters the kitchen she sees one of the butlers looking at her. She grins at him with all the lust she could muster.

_**~How about him?~**_

___~What do you mean?~_

_**To fuck of course.~**_

___~NO!~_ Lifts-Her-Tail feels nothing in her mind but pain as she is pushed back and the darkness retakes her body and mind completely. The Maid's mind was no longer her's, she was just an occupant.

Lifts-Her-Tail turns he back to the chef and purposely drops her duster. She looks around and sees that one of the kitchen staff was watching Lifts-Her-Tail's act and Lifts-Her-Tail looked back with disdain. She looked back and forth, to the cook with lust and the staff with spite. She bent over and lifted her tail revealing her wet, wanting pussy for both to see. Lifts-Her-Tail then motioned for the cook to come and fuck her. She watched as the staff left in a hurry.

The cook tried to introduce himself but Lifts-Her-Tail stopped him and immediately dropped his pants and mounted him. "Just fuck me til you have had your fill sweetheart." The cook grinned at the no strings attached, fuckfest in his hands. His nord hands gripped the Argonian's hips and pulled her into him, her tail pressing against his chest and her hands on the counter in front of her. Minutes pass into over an hour and the horny Nord finally had his fill after his third release. The first inside of her womanhood, the second deep inside her throat and this final release was on the woman's face, her tongue catching some of his cream. "Thank you sweetie." Without saying another word the Nord knew not to overstay and he stumbled out into the hall, his pants only around his thighs, his mind blank from the kingly treatment he just received.

"Tali." Lord Corto shouted at her as she was pulling up her skirt, her shirt still covered in cum drippings from her pussy.

She smiled and put the shirt on anyway, licking up the cum off her shirt. "What can I do for you?" She asks with a thick amount of lust, her hands immediately finding their way into his pants.

~_NO! He is mine!~_

_**~Not any more. Your body is mine, therefore he will be mine.~**_

__Lifts-Her-Tail's mind began to crack and she felt the pressure of the darkness attacking her violently.

"T-Tali." He says as her movements were to quick for him to stop and her hand was in a gentle massaging motion around his meat, drawing its thin and limp nature out and forcing a thick ridged nature in. "P-please leave now." He pushed her away. "You n-need to take a walk, maybe come back in a week or something, but that was absurd." He walked away and shook his head.

"But master," She shouted, running to him. She grabbed his arm and turned him, "I want you inside of me." She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Tali...please take some time and get your shit together." he pushed her hard now and rushed away.

~_You are ruining everything!~_

_**Does it fucking look like I care a single fucking bit?~ **_ The Voice screamed at Lifts-Her-Tail beating her down in her mind. ~_**You are nothing to me so shut your fucking mouth!~**_

__Lifts-Her-Tail walked out of the house and headed towards Riverwood. An hour of walking later she found herself in the company of a certain Bosmer. ~_**This should be entertaining.~**_

"Well look who came crawling back to me." Arthen said as he walked over to her, staggering a bit from the alcohol in his blood.

"Arthen. My dearest mistake that has had little impact on my life but still haunts me..." She said with a cheery tone turning to a dark tone, "I definitely came crawling back to you."

"Well what are we waiting for?" He said, his hand laying on her breast, pulling down her shirt revealing her breasts to the whole room of rowdy drunk men.

~_Please don't fuck him too.~_

_**Why not? I mean he is a massive dick and deserves to be castrated but it will hurt you more so why not.~**_

___~Please.~_

Lifts-Her-Tail grabbed his head and grinned, fear in his eyes she brought him into a lustful kiss, his tongue being attacked by her long viper tongue. A few minutes later Arthen was naked on the bed and his entire meat was inside of the Argonian maid. For hours and hours switching from his cock pounded her over and over until she came, to her riding him until he filled her with cream. The two shared a long night of hot sexual passion. Slowly morning came Arthen awoke and saw the maid awake at his crotch, admiring his meat.

"Suck it. Fuck it. It is your man's cock honey." He said with flowing confidence.

~_**I was more thinking how to tear it off and feed it too you.~**_

__"Oh Arthen...you do know how to treat a lusty little lady like me." She slowly slid the cock into her mouth and began to orally gratify him. Wrapping her tongue around the tip down to the base, She began to massage his cock until he released his cream. She coughed as the cream touched her tongue, the flavor making her almost gag and vomit on him. She resisted and smiled up at him. "Delicious." She said sarcastically after swallowing the disgusting baby broth.

Twenty minutes later the two were on the path heading out of Riverwood heading south.

"I honestly expected you to resist me." Arthen said with a thick mockery in his voice.

"Oh sweetie." ~_**I wouldn't resist such a satisfying thing like hurting you.~ **_The Voice thought to Lifts-Her-Tail "I wouldn't resist you if it meant hurting Lifts-Her-Tail."

"What?" Arthen stopped and realized they strayed off the path, far off the path, nearing a lake, he saw her grin turn from sweet to sickly.

"But even though you hurt her so great just by breathing, I hate you just as much." She stepped to the Bosmer, pushing him into the water.

"Honey...what are you saying." He smiled hopelessly.

"That I am not Lifts-Her-Tail, I never was, I hate you and that I am going to kill you even though you are perfect to hurt Lifts-Her-Tail...she hated you for taking advantage of her." Suddenly Lifts-Her-Tail dove underwater dragging the Bosmer with, and while standing at the bottom of a lake Lifts-Her-Tail smiled and began stripping him, letting his clothes drift off. The Bosmer resisted and tried to escape making it to the surface to regain his breath before Lifts-Her-Tail dragged him back down and drew near his ear. "You deserve much worse then this, but it will have to do." She grabbed his scrotum and began to pull, his face was that of torment.

Minutes later Arthen's unconscious naked body was floating down the river heading to the town where he would be arrested by Whiterun guards and charged for indecent exposure, however they would bring him to the doctors first if he did not bleed out from his wound. Lifts-Her-Tail watched his leave him. ~_** I told you it was going to be fun.~**_

___~That wasn't fun.~ She held her face tears falling into her palms. ~You let him defile us then you took away his tool.~_

_**Shut up you pitiful bitch. I'm in control and we are going to be having a lot more fun. Just you wait.~**_

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it was a bit darker then others and not as descriptive when it came to the sex but I am trying to develop Tali's character and the darkness known to the readers as The Voice. Now that a solid difference is being formed between the two characters the lemons can begin along with a bit more dark content seeing as though The Voice is a bit evil and is in control of Lifts-Her-Tail's body. If you have any questions please ask in a review or in a PM, I am willing to explain further if there is any confusion.**

**Next I would like to promote a story, "My girlfriend is the harlequin" written by Kixen. I know I promoted this before but I am again because I really enjoy the story and the latest chapter was just released and I read it immediately. **

**Next I would like to say Thanks to all of my readers and to those who request new stories, multiple stories too. Like Riderman09's three requests and PyroSolracIII's second request for two or more stories. **

**Lastly, as always, I would like to thank you all for reading, I know the story is a bit darker but it will lighten up soon. And thank you for reviewing those of you that do.**


	10. 2:3

Act 2: The Maid's Identity

Scene 3

Lifts-Her-Tail hummed happily as she walked along the river. She could hear it faintly but the sound was obvious, the sound of Riverwood's residents screaming in horror as the dying body of a naked castrated Bosmer washed up on the shores. She looked back from the top of the hill and saw the guards looking around in shock, wondering who could have done such a thing.

_**~Wasn't that fun?~**_The Voice asked Lifts-Her-Tail as her body continued away from the small town. She walked up the dirt path, barefoot as her shoes had slipped off in the water, being dragged away with the lifeless body of Arthen.

~_Not at all...he is going to die.~_ Lifts-Her-Tail said to her darkness through the prison in her mind.

_**~That is the point deary. The man was a pathetic piece of Horker dung.~**_ The Voice resonated through the emptiness of Lifts-Her-Tail's mind. ~_**And even if he was nice and what not, I still would have done it.~**_

_~Why?~_ Lifts-Her-Tail pleads in her mind as her body aimlessly wanders through the forest humming a happy song.

_**~Because it would hurt your spirit.~**_

___~Is that what all this is? You are just trying to destroy my spirit?~_

_**~How else can I keep your body?~**_

~_What? Keep my body?~_ Lifts-Her-Tail asked her shadowy counterpart as the vision in her mind became more clear.

~_**Well yeah. I am just a figment of your imagination but now that I have control of your body I can keep it if I can turn you into nothing but a forgotten thought.~ **_Lifts-Her-Tail stopped in the middle of the forest and turned around seeing a massive spider hissing at her. She began to laugh and began to run away. "You can't catch me!" She yelled happily as the feral arachnid chased.

~_You are going to get us killed!~ Suddenly she felt her hands against a wall but it was not her physical body she looked around and realized that The Voice had taken more of her mind and now had begun transforming her subconsciousness. Lifts-Her-Tail turned around and saw nothing but fire, the floor was hot and she felt the air drying out and her skin cracking._

_**I will not get us killed you fucking bitch!~**__ Suddenly walking though the fire The Voice was now coming into view and light on it revealed the voice to be a womanly figure. She walked to the dying consciousness of Lifts-Her-Tail. ~__**I must say though...you are so resilient.~**__ She lifted her hand forming a blade in her grip and began to swing down when suddenly everything snapped back into emptiness and the pain of reality tore The Voice out of her mind._

Lifts-Her-Tail was pinned against a tree and the spider's fangs dug deep into her right shoulder, tearing down slightly causing her to begin bleeding more. She hit the monstrous spider and ran for the water, her face in a stern fierceness. She dove into the lake and hissed at her pursuer. Minutes pass and the feral beast left her. She surfaced and looked around, her body aching from the bite, the poison having no affect but the pain was definitely there.

~_Almost got us killed.~_

_**Shut the fuck up!~ **__The Voice slashed Lifts-Her-Tail's consciousness with her claws. She growled and the Argonian woman hushed as she realized The Voice's true nature._

_ ~You are no figment of my imagination are you?~_

_**Took you long enough.~**__ The Voice chuckled pushed Lifts-Her-Tail against the shadows_

_ ~You are Daedra...how?~ Her voice was full of fear._

_**Your mind was shattered to the point that every living creature in the Oblivion heard it snap...you are so weak but your mind was strong which meant you could become a wonderful host.~**__ The Daedra host slowly revealed her true appearance. She stood a full foot above Lifts-Her-Tail, She was red and black skinned with bright orange-red eyes. Her head boasted small spikes protruding from just behind her hair line, her jaw was thin and her cheeks were hollowing. She was wearing a set of female Daedric armor. It was heavy ebony with red blood coursing through the armor's veins. She pinned the young Argonian's consciousness against he darkness again and tried to summon the fiery hell again but he sharp pain kept her from succeeding._

Slowly Lifts-Her-Tail walked through the forest along the dirt path. Her eyes looking around following the path to her home. She listened and heard the joy of dinner in the home from a great distance away. "Almost home."

_~My home.~_

_**~No...mine.~**_Lifts-Her-Tail collapsed at the front door, her body slumping against it, her breath growing short as she slowly slid down, her body too weak from blood lose she placed her hand on the door and fell unconscious. ~_**Its...mine.~**_

__when she awoke Lifts-Her-Tail looked around and realized she was in her own bed. "I didn't die?" she whispered to herself. She sat up and smiled. ~_**Now it is time to take the thing you want the most from you.~**_

___What?~_

_**Obviously Corto saved us...he still loves us...and I am going to take that love and fuck it.~**_The Voice laughed in her mind as she got out of bed, prepared to take what was not hers.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any question, comments or concerns be sure to leave them in a review or email them to me. ^_^ **

**Anyway I would like to announce that RayneSky has just published Chapter 4 of her masterpiece Love and Other Lost Causes. Please check it out, especially all my Kill la Kill fans out there. She is doing a great job and needs our support. So make sure to read, review, favorite and follow. ^_^**

**Next I would like to address all of my loyal fans and those who have joined my little fan club as of recently. I am going to be a little delayed with my work seeing as though I am a college student in my second year, who works in the housing department nearly everyday, and has an awesome wife and a wonderful daughter whom I have to take care of. Now this means I am going to working on school work first and foremost then my fictions get attention. If anyone has any concerns, questions, suggestions, requests, and/or heart felt desires ya'll got, please email me and/or PM me and/or find me on the Book of Faces as a James Kerwin (Red Shirt with an adorable baby) Make sure if you do message or friend me you let me know you are a fan. ^_^ thanks and as always have a great day.**


End file.
